The Tales of One Sinful Rabbit
by HeyNaniki
Summary: After a huge fight, Akihiko hit Misaki and left for a month. When Akihiko came back, Misaki was thrown out of the condo in order for his new blackmailing pregnant girlfriend to live in. Misaki struggles from the heartbreak while Akihiko figures out how to end the horrible blackmail.
1. No Goodbyes

**Tales of One Sinful Rabbit**

**Tale 1: **_No Goodbyes_

Why was I bless with a kind man? That was my question I held 10 years ago. Things have changed. What we once loved and cared for now fades away in the corner. I thought I know what love is but lately I been forgetting what it feels like. It feels as if it were also fading away in the corner where only the cobwebs touch. What if this was all a dream. It seems too good to be true with everything that has happened to me. This is a dream lifestyle only a lady would appreciate. A lifestyle I cannot understand. I wonder if it is because I am a man.

"_The award goes to Usami Akihiko!"_

I watch the man that has been there for me since the day my brother announce the engagement. He was so kind, so nice, and so lovely to talk to. I haven't heard from him in weeks. I sit in this lonely condo on the floor watching his happily accepting the award from the host. Everyone cheered for him. Even I cheer for him with happiness. I made dinner tonight like I have been every night since he was gone. Just in case he decides to return.

"Please come home…"

I took a look at the clock and turned off the television not wanting to see the rest of the celebration awards. I pop open a bottle of wine and drank till I pass out like every night since he was gone. Hours pass by before I know it. This feeling of happiness I get just from a cheap bottle of wine. I wish I feel like this all the time. How wonderful it would feel if I can just forget everything. It was soon 2 am in the morning. I was babbling like a happy lying drunk to myself.

"Ohhhhh, I'm so fucking happy! I don't have to work a single damn day. I can live-_hic -_like a fucking luxurious housewife-_hic_- geeez, this-_hic _- wine sucks"

While I was so happy in my magical world I snap back into reality when I heard the door open. I stare the door with my heart's content hoping, yes hoping, that Usagi returned home. He opened the door and saw me in shocked. God, how I miss that face. I cried at that very moment. It feels like my chest lifted from all the misery I have been holding. I forgave him for all the arguments at that very moment and ran to be in his arms hoping he loves me like 10 years ago.

"Um, Akihiko…who is this?"

It is a woman's voice that projected into my ears. Please don't tell me this is…

"Misaki, get off me"

He pushes my body off him as if I was some sort of stain that landed on his perfect crisp suit. His eyes are not the loving warmth I always known of. They feel strangely cold at this moment. Who is this man? This isn't Usagi-san. It seems like some demonic creature took his soul. I saw the lady who stands behind him. Red cherry lips, luxurious brown long hair and a pregnant belly clearly seen through that tight dark red dress. She is beautiful.

"Sorry where are my manners? I'm Takahashi Misaki. Would you like to join us for dinner? Or a glass of wine? Ah wait, my bad! Sorry maybe some sweets I just made today would be good!"

"Misaki get out"

I look at Usagi in shocked along with fear. What did he just say?

"Sorry, what do you mean?"

"Get out! Now!"

His voice frighten me in fear. Making my whole body shiver just from the sternness of his voice.

"No, I live here! Why do I need leave?"

He grab my arm to make me leave but I broke his release.

"You don't pay any damn bills. You live in my property."

"I'm not your dog that you can just throw away! What is going on?"

He didn't tell me anything other than to leave. He grab my arm again with a stronger grip.

"In matter of fact I can throw you away. You are nothing but a burden to me. I'm sick of you Misaki."

He drag me out of his condo as I cry and plead for him to not let me go. Once he threw me out of the condo, I cried, banging on the door for him to let me in. The only reply I got from behind the door was something that made me stop crying and left.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE"

With those words, I obey his command and simply left. Without a goodbye.


	2. Ugly Dame

**The Tales of One Sinful Rabbit**

**Tale 2:** Ugly Dame

I'm sorry Misaki. I wish I can explain this all to you but I cannot. There is nothing I can do for you that will make you stay by my side especially with a sinful thing I have just done a couple of months ago. This is the best thing I can do for the both of us. I am sure your brother would take you.

As I threw you out of our house, something I would never imagine doing, you stay there crying for me to open. I slid down against the door hearing you yell at me out of pure misery. Why do I deserve this God? Why? I never meant to hurt my beloved Misaki.

"Get up honey, you look like a fool. Now show me to our room." The evil lady smack her cherry red lips and rolled her devilish eyes at me. I just snap completely.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The whole place has shuttered. She went away into one of the rooms to sleep while I just stay in that same position for the rest of the night thinking. Misaki left silently afterwards. I am really such an asshole. I just threw out the love of my life out our house that I have not seen for over a month. Along with that I just yelled at a pregnant woman. Honestly once she gives birth to the kid I'll probably be forced into marriage along with it. Why am I so stupid?

I soon spot a hint of daylight peaking in from the yellow curtains. I got up from the despondent corner and smoke a pack of cigarettes along with drinking some wine Misaki opened from last night. I drank out of the bottle hoping I can feel the lips of Misaki's that I so madly miss. Misaki, I hope one day you will understand about this mess. I hope that one day you will understand that I was blackmailed into this by a wretch woman with a heartless soul.

"Good morning honey, drinking and smoking already I see."

This lady speaks a mouth full of shit.

"It's not your problem"

"Ohh, well your pregnant wifey is very hungry. The baby and I have to eat soon. So where is the chef?"

"I don't have one."

She smacks her lips displease with my response.

"So I figure you cook, make me something"

I puff rings towards her face hoping she has asthma. If not I wish she got asthma right now and die from an asthma attack.

"No"

"Then how the hell do you eat if you can't cook shit!"

"I could say the same to you. Misaki cooks for me. He cooks really well. Far better than a cruddy chef would and it is rather sad that a man can actually cook and you can't."

Her face wrinkled up signifying how pissed off she was by my comment. If the devil had a disguise, I would not be surprise if it turns out to be her. Maybe if she peel off all that ugly makeup off of her disgusting face, I can see the true form of the devil. That way if I go to hell, I wouldn't be surprise to see the devils real petrifying face.

"Since I live here now, I guess it would be time to hire a chef. Oh and maybe a butler and a maid."

"Wow, you don't cook or clean. I see why no one wants to marry you."

"'Shut up and give me your wallet."

I handed her my card and told her to keep the shitty thing. She grin at holding a card that has her unlock all the possibilities. What a sinful woman she it. All she cares about is money and looks. What she does not know about this card is that it is not even my money. In fact, by the time I'm through with her. She will be drowning in debt. The only thing that is stopping me is the baby. I have to get a lawyer soon.


	3. It's Tomorrow

**Tales of One Sinful Rabbit**

**Tale 3: It's tomorrow**

I walk around the neighborhood trying to figure out where to go for the night. I do not have my wallet so renting a motel isn't an option. I look through my contacts list figuring out who would let me in at 3 a.m. in the morning. My brother isn't someone I can call for help right now and neither are my friends who they all have a family to take care of. I kept scrolling until I reach the K's and saw Kamijou's number. I know Kamijou-sensei and Usagi are best friends. They still talk and he comes by often for tea and pastries with his kind boyfriend Kusama-san. It's not like Kamijou-sensei and I have grew a friendship relationship after college. Obviously I am certainly not his favorite student since I get in trouble in that class often. All I am to him is a mere acquaintance. Even with this relationship border I do talk to Kusama-san often. Maybe he will consider to let me in to their home for just this night. I dial Kamijou-sensei's number onto my screen and press the call button. It took a while and at last minute I feel like I lost all hope but then suddenly he picks up.

"Takahashi..do you have any idea what time it is"

I stutter at the sound of his cruel voice. I assume he isn't a very good morning person.

"3:24 a.m. to be exact…"

"Exactly, it's fucking tomorrow. I am not supposed to be awake till tomorrow at 7 fucking 30 a.m."

"I know but!"

"What the hell do you want kid?" Kamijou-sensei quickly cut off my sentence. As much as I want to cry right now I have to stay compose. "Can I stay at your place for the night?" I quickly answer before he cuts me off again. Kamijou-sensei went on rampage diva mode right then.

"Don't you have a rich playboy bunny to snuggle and fuck all night with? Why the hell do you need to stay at my place at 3:24 fucking tomorrow! We're not having no fucking sleepover shit with bunbuns and facebook. You hear me? Are you fucking stupid or what? How the hell you pass my class? It must be a fucking miracle since obviously you don't know that it is fucking tomorrow right now!"

"Please Kamijou-sensei, Usagi-san threw me out! I'm begging you to let me stay for just tonight. I'll clean your house, cook breakfast, do your laundry, or be your errand boy! I have nowhere else to go" I began crying on the phone hardcore. It wasn't those leaking faucet type of cry. In matter of fact it was those gushing pipeline type of cry. Kamijou-sensei was quiet when he heard me cry. Once I calm down he finally replies.

"Where are you exactly? Come over right now. I live a block away from the University. I can meet you up by the entrance of the gate of the University."

"Thank you so much sensei! I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

I end the phone call and ran as fast as I can to M University. Despite how late it was, Kamijou-sensei kept his word and was at the gate where I met up with him. He signal me to follow him to his house.

"Let's hurry now kid. Nowaki is worried out of his mind about me going out this late. Even though we are both grown adult men, he treats me as if I would kidnap at any given moment."

I follow him silently behind him all the way to his apartment. Once we enter, I was greeted by a nice aroma of earls grey tea.

"Ah Hiro-san! You are back! I just made tea for all of us to drink. Takahashi-kun, please make yourself at home"

We took off our shoes and sat at the round table watching Kusama-san serve us tea. When he finally seats with us to drink the tea; I immediately apologize to the both of them.

"I'm am extremely sorry for disrupting both of your nights by my cries. I hope you forgive me for intruding into your home so suddenly"

"Nonsense Takahashi-kun, Hiro-san told me it was an emergency."

Kamijou-sensei agreed with his partner words. "That's right. Otherwise I would of just curse you out and went back to sleep. Anyways why did you get kicked out? Did something bad happened?"

I took a sip of the hot tea Kusama-san serve us and took a moment to figure out where to start with my explanation.

"I never like to put a burden on anyone especially not on Usagi-san. He wasn't the same for the past few months. It felt like he was hiding something from me. He looked very stress all the time and smokes more than he normally does. I tried to confront him about it but he would just ignore it. Last month we had a huge argument about it and he took out his anger to me in a violent way."

"What did he do?" Kusama-san asks curiously in which I reply with my honest words.

"He went mad if I could describe it in one word. He punch me in the face in which I fell to the ground from his powerful strike. He then processed by choking me on the floor bobbing my head back and forth causing my head to hit the hardwood floor every time. He kept going till he realized what he was doing. He got up, apologized and left for an entire month."

"Must be a traumatic experience for both of you, what happen after that Takahashi-kun?" I could see it in both of their eyes that they were frighten despite Kamijou-sensei was silent about the abuse.

"I didn't see him for one entire month. He came home at 2 a.m. today with a pregnant beautiful lady. He told me to get out. He had to throw me out by force since I was too stubborn to leave."

The both gave me a look in sympathy and for a while we just stay silent drinking our tea. Kamijou-sensei had enough of the silence and spoke up.

"I would never imagine Akihiko taking out his anger towards you but there has to be a reason why. You said he was stressed am I correct?"

"Yes" I conform

"How long was he stressed out?"

I count the amount of weeks that I first see signs of his stress and gave an answer. "About a little over 6 months"

"And how long did that woman appear pregnant?"

I tried to remember that cherry lipstick lady stomach. It was rather big but not big enough where she would be in labor at any moment.

"It was clear enough that she was pregnant but not where she is about to have the baby right now. She wasn't big enough to give birth yet."

"So would you say she is about 6 or 7 months pregnant?" Kusama-san questions my answer in which I nod in agreement.

"Problem solved! Akihiko appears to have slept with a woman possibly from a one night stand and is stressed out over it." Kamijou-sensei assumes right after I nodded.

"But what doesn't make sense is to why Usami-san threw Takahashi-kun out" Kusama replies.

For the rest of the night we talked about situation giving a reason for each action Usagi-san made. The only thing I got out from that night was just more questions fill into my head that is in a dire need of an answer.


	4. Regretful Abuse

**The Tale of One Sinful Rabbit**

**Tale 4:**_ Regretful Abuse_

When my best friend text me this afternoon; I gave a sigh of relief.

'_Takahashi is with me, come by anytime if you want him back'_

I was worry tremendously since I found his wallet in his room. I thought he slept in the streets all night.

How this all started was I went to a stupid company party and a women made me drink with her saying it was just for business. My editor told me not to be rude and forced me to go drink with her. Before I knew it, she slip a pill in my drink and next day I woke up in bed naked. A week later she called me saying she was pregnant and is planning to blackmail me with nude photos of us in bed. The only way to stop her is to agree to be her demands which was to support her and the child along with giving her endless money. Along with that ridiculous scheme she found out I am in a relationship which she soon told me to be with her in a _public relationship_.

I knew I can't let this happen but I had no other way to stop her. Finally on her 7th month pregnancy, she was about to threaten me on at the party to show everyone I work with the picture along with Misaki over the internet. I do not want Misaki to know so I drag her out of the party in sheer anger and took it out on Misaki.

I was able to not hit him this time. I was so afraid to come back but when he ran to me. I just wanted to cry.

I wonder how Misaki is handling this mess. I am worry but I can't show my face to him now. If I explain what happened, he will hate me forever. Yet he probably hated me right now at this moment. Misaki, I wish I could tell you that I love you. I wish I could tell you that I never meant to hurt you.


End file.
